Mi eclipse
by Jenla
Summary: Jacob no pudo luchar contra el eclipse, por que estaba destinado a ser atrapado por uno.


Les dejo este mini fic, de Nessie y Jake, espero les guste.

**Mi eclipse**

Nessie tenía ya sus buenos dos años, con la apariencia de siete humanos, cada día era más y más hermosa, si es que eso era posible.

Ahora mismo jugábamos en la enorme sala de los Cullen, ya me había adaptado al olor de los chupasangres, era hasta normal, ¡cielos!, hace años ni por la cabeza me habría pasado, pero la vida es una verdadera sorpresa, la prueba viviente en mi pequeña monstruito.

Edward carraspeó, "es solo de cario chupa…Edward", sigo odiándolo, por metiche.

Mi ángel volteó a verme, me lanzó una sonrisa y tocó mi mejilla.

"Jacob, quiero preguntarte algo"

—Lo que sea mi nena—respondí con dulzura.

Luego me mostró una imagen de Edward y Bella, un tanto…cariñosos, ¡puaj!, que asco, en realidad no me apetecía ver momentos de "parece que estaremos pegados de por vida", ¿Cómo hacían eso frente a la niña?

—No tiene nada de malo que vea que es el fruto de un amor muy grande—dijo el metiche del chupa… Edward.

—¿De que me pierdo? —intervino Bella.

Voltee y los vi a ambos ahí parados justo detrás de nosotros, abrazados, tan acaramelados como siempre, los mire con asco, y mi ángel, por otro lado, los miraba con…admiración, añoranza.

—Jacob dice que es malo que seamos, cariñosos frente a la niña—explicó Edward.

—Pues, no lo creo, Nessie adora ver que nos queremos—justificó Bella.

Los mire y le dije al metiche que me daba igual, Nessie era feliz de verlos. Con eso me bastaba, será que crecí sin mi madre, pero creo que los niños adoran ver que sus padres se aman.

Mientras razonaba, mi niñita me puso su manita en la mejilla.

Era yo, luego, ella, enseguida mostró una imagen de isla Esme que vimos en una foto una vez, una iglesia, flores un vestido de novia, un bebé.

No lo entendía, era extraño, todo era confuso.

Escuché gruñir a Edward, con furia, "¿tu lo comprendiste?", le pregunte algo exasperado.

Mi niña reclamó mi atención, me siguió mostrando las mimas imágenes, pero seguía sin comprender y Edward cada vez más molesto.

Su carita se deformó en una mueca, quizá de impaciencia, luego, me pareció oír música, una melodía hermosa.

—Jake—su vocecita, se elevó—, es que, mira…—sorprendentemente, sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa y titubeó.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirí preocupado.

—Bueno, lo que dije, es que, jake—me miró profunda y desesperadamente a los ojos, su carita ardía—, sabes, mamá y papá se aman mucho, van a estar juntos para siempre.

—Lo sé cielo—pase mis dedos por su mejilla.

—¿Algún día, tu y yo… seremos, bueno, como mamá y papa? , ¿nos vamos a casar?, ¿iremos a isla Esme?, ¿y tendremos muchos bebes? —preguntó.

Con el oído tan fino de todos en esa casa, el tiempo que duro mi shock, todos estaban reunidos ahí.

—No te enojes Jake—comenzó a decirme con algunas lágrimas, mire de reojo a la derecha, y vi a la rubia con cara de querer matarme—, yo te quiero mucho, y bueno, yo se que cuando sea grande, me casaré contigo, y el abuelo nos prestara isla Esme y luego, tendremos muchos bebes, y…

Nessie empezó a cubrirse la carita con sus manitas, avergonzada y llorosa, esa sola imagen bastó para sacarme del shock en el que me encontraba, puede ver de reojo como todos los Cullen me miraban mal, menos Esme quien miraba comprensiva y su esposo igual.

Posé mis manos en su carita, luego besé su frente.

—Nessie yo también te amo, más que a nada y nadie—le dije mirándola a los ojos— y mucho, pero eso, pasará cuando sea el momento.

Ella me miró con amor y devoción, esa imagen llenó mi alma, y supe que todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había vivido en la vida, ahora, valía la pena, por completo, ella compensaba todo aquello, mi ángel, mi milagro, mi Nessie.

—Lo sé—respondió en un bello y suave susurró.

Un carraspeó por parte de Emmett me trajo a la tierra de nuevo.

—Hija, cielo, Nessie, es hora de dormir—intervino Bella, extendiendo los brazos.

Nessie me miró por última vez.

—Dulces sueños Nessie—dije a modo de despedida.

—Igual Jake—ella saltó a los brazos de su madre, y me miró una última vez—, te quiero.

—Y yo te adoro.

Cuando Bella se llevó a la niña, Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Y se quejaban de lo melosos que son Eddy Y mi hermanita.

Todos y yo incluido lo miramos mal, esto era distinto, Nessie es una niña.

—Eso mismo digo yo—espeto Edward molestó.

Le ignore.

Me sentía feliz, Nessie me adoraba tanto como yo a ella, y me había hecho el ser más feliz de mundo. Mi luz, ella era mi luz, esa luz que esclareció mis tinieblas, no podía luchar contra los eclipses, por que estaba destinado a ser atrapado por uno, algo más fuerte que un alma gemela, mi adorada Nessie.

—Aún falta para es perro, cuidado con pensar más de la cuenta—amenazó el padre.

Dejen su comentario, es pequeño pero me pareció una linda idea.


End file.
